


Sunday 11:33 - the day after Finns birthday

by Pluemoon97



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Friendship, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, SKAM, druck - Freeform, druck die serie, fatou, kieu my, kieutou, lgbtq+, skam germany - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluemoon97/pseuds/Pluemoon97
Summary: Breakfast in bed, cuddling and deep talk. A story placed after Finns birthday party.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169
Collections: druck





	1. The day after Finns Birthday

Sunday 11:33 - the day after Finns Birthday

Fatou woke up, she felt a little dizzy caused by the last bit of alcohol leaving her body. She took a deep breath and quietly groans into her pillow. She didn't want to wake up the girl lying next ro her. The night was very short and she was still exhausted from all the dancing.  
Last night was Finns birthday, she couldn't remember having so much fun with all her friends partying together lately. It's been a while since they had their last party. She even had talked to Constantin a bit, which was kinda awkward but okay in the end. She doesn't have to be friends with him, as long as he stays calmly like yesterday, it'll all be good. 

She turned her face out of her pillow, towards the body next to her. There she was: her girlfriend, still sleeping peacefully. Fatou had to grin. How was she so lucky, to finally call her long time crush her girlfriend? The last few day's, since Wednesday passed away almost to quickly. It feels like hours ago not days. They spended their nights together, talking, cuddling and watching movies. The time runs so damn fast, when they're together. Sometimes it would be helpful to freeze time and stay like this for a while. Just to have more time together, without missing something from the outer world.

Fatou kissed her sleeping girlfriend on her forhead and whispered a quiet "I love you" to her.  
"Hmm?" said Kieu My sleepily awakend by Fatous kiss.  
"Good Morning sleeping beauty" Fatou looked at her in amusement. Kieu My wasn't worried anymore of how she looks infront of her. She let all her walls down, when they're together now. Fatou likes the way Kieu My looks in the early morning. So natural and pure, more transparent than ever. She feels a bit special to see her like this, cause nobody had seen her that way Fatou did now.  
"Did you sleep well? I did'nt want to wake you up" said Fatou.  
"Mhmh" said the girl while rubbing her sleepy eyes "I had a nice dream."  
Fatou had to ask "You wanna tell me? I'm pretty interested what you dreamed about."  
"Maybe I'll tell you later." smiled the girl "It's a bit cheesy actually, it makes absolutely no sense."  
"Well, most of my dreams make no sense too. I'd really like to here what you're cheesy, wired, nonsense dream was about. But if you won't tell me now, maybe I can bribe you with breakfast?" asked Fatou.  
"Breakfast sounds nice, but haven't you forgotten something?" 

Fatou knew exactly what Kieu My wanted and had to smile. She peppered her face with kisses immediately, the other girl had to giggle and pulled her closer into her arms.  
"I love you too" whispered Kieu My blushing with Fatous big brown eyes staring at her. Last night was the first time they both said it to each other. Kieu My had thought of it for a while now, but she knew it could be to soon. Yesterday, she said it out loud without thinking, she just had to do it. It felt so right in this moment, even though she was ashamed for a short time afterwards. Fatou somehow manages to say the right words, when she gets lost in her thoughts again. She took one of her fears so easily away, with just changing the point of view. She loves this ability of Fatou, looking at things so differently to make her feel better and save. Kieu My feels really seen by her.

"Oh you heard me?" asked Fatou with a huge grin on her lips.  
"I told you, I never sleep. I'm the Zombiegirl" says the girl, doing the same Zombie impression she did, when she asked Fatou out about dating tips weeks ago at Ava's.  
"Alright then Zombiegirl, I don't want to starve you any longer. Unfortunately, I don't have brain's at home, would pancakes be okay too?"  
"Pancakes are even better than brains!" Kieu My had to laught, she loves this whole insider thing between her and Fatou. It's like their own special way to communicate with each other. She never experienced something like that before, not even with her long-time friendgroup the Instas. She can only show her funny childish ways with Fatou.  
Fatou gave her one last long kiss before standing up to go downstairs "I'll be back in a few minutes Zombiegirl. Try not to eat someone, before I get back!" She waved her goodbye and dissappeared in the hallway.

After cooking a bunch a pancakes, she draped them on a plate with fruits and berries. She carried them on a tablet with two glasses of orange juice and a pot full of coffee into her room upstairs. Kieu My waited on her bed, slightly impressed by her girlfriends cooking skills.  
"WOW, you did all that in less than 20 minutes?" asked Kieu My.  
"Did it really take that long?" asked Fatou jokingly "I hope you like it, it's the Axolotl-special-recipe. Specially prepared for my Zombiegirl." 

"Thank you so much, it smells and looks so good. I knew you told me you can cook, but I never thought you were this talented. Even the decoration looks nice. Can you teach me sometime?" asked Kieu My still impressed and beloved by Fatous gesture.  
"Sure, but now we should eat before it gets cold"


	2. The Thing with the Police on New Year´s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieu My finally had courage to talk about the issue, that happend on new year´s eve almost two months ago.  
> Fatou is there for her and offers help, together they find a solution.

After finishing their breakfast and having fun with Instagram story filters, they return to laying next to each other cuddling. Fatou couldn’t believe Kieu My never saw Seven Deadly Sins or Sailor Moon, she had to show her sometime. She laught to herself, because she could tease her with it as well as Kieu My did it with her horror movies.  
Fatou never felt so loved and safe with someone and she knew Kieu My felt the same way. They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a long time now. It wasn’t uncomfortable at all, to just lay there starring into each others eyes. It was one of those special moments, where you just know what the other person thinks, without the need of speaking. Then their lips finally meet again, they kissed slow and calmly but intense. Everything feels so intense with Kieu My. Every touch made her shiver, every kiss felt like fireworks getting though her whole body. They stopped occasionally to look at each other again and smiled. 

Kieu My gently caressed Fatou´s cheek "The last few days were amazing, because I spend most of the time with you. Everything feels so off with you, but in a positive way, you know? It's like, I can finally take a break from all the pressure."  
Fatou looked very concerned at her "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Yeah actually uhm, I-I have this issue with my parents and the police. I've wanted to tell you earlier, but I haven't felt safe telling you about, because of our fight. It makes me even more vulnerable; I haven't talked about it to anyone before. Now I feel save enough to tell you, I think." Kieu My's voice almost breaks by speaking that out loud.  
Fatou´s face changed into a worried look "The police? What happened? Did something happen to your parents, are you safe?" 

Kieu My had to swallow before she could bring out a word " Yeah we're safe, they're doing good so far. It happened a while ago, on new year's. It's our store, it got robbed probably because of hate-crime." her eyes started to get watery. Fatou wrapped her arms around her to make her feel safe. It took a moment before Kieu My continued speaking, but she knew Fatou would give her all the space and time she needs to.

"You know, because of Covid the racism against us became more worse. They think, just because we're Asian, we brought it here to Germany. It's like we're cursed. The people stare at us like it's our fault, that they have to go through this whole lockdown situation. It all started with threat messages and dump hate comment's while walking down the street. I didn't expect anything worse would happen after that. But than our store got robbed by some randoms on new year's eve. My parents were so overwhelmed with everything, I had to take care of it all by myself. I went to the police station with them, on the next day immediately and reported it. Obviously, they haven't found the preparators yet and I think, they aren't even trying to find them. Nothing happen since new year's and it's been almost two months now. It's like they don't even care about it." said the girl now fully crying into Fatou´s arms.

Fatou needed a moment to break the silence, she doesn't even know how to answer to all this. She felt all the pain of her girlfriend crying in her arms. She can only imagine how painful and stressed the last weeks and months must have been for her. Then there was their fight, the school pressure and the thing with Constantin, they haven't talked about yet. How did this girl manage all this stuff, without having a break down? How could she keep all this pain by herself? All Fatou did now, was pulling her even closer. Holding her tight to make her feel safe and loved.  
"I care Kieu My. I want to help" said Fatou calmly “What can I do to help you and you´re family?”

Kieu My broke free from their hug just to take a look at Fatou. Q´s face was all filled with tears. The look in her eyes changed to a look full of love and relief. It´s still a bit unusual for her, to get this much acceptance and understanding from someone. She never felt this beloved before, like right now in this moment.

“Thank you! I really appreciate you´re helpfulness, but I think we have to go through it alone, as a family” says Kieu My tearful with a few voice cracks.  
Fatou sandwiched her face, like she always does before they kiss. She wiped down all her tears and looked her deeply in the eyes “You don´t have to go through it all alone. I´ll be here for you and you´re family, no matter what. When something happens, you can call me. Always, 24/7, all around the clock. I´ll be there! I won´t let you alone with this anymore. Okay?”  
Kieu My´s eyes widened she had to kiss her. Why is Fatou so damn caring and cute? It still won´t get in her head how they both complement each other. Like, they are really meant to be there for another. The universe means it well with her, for the first time.  
“Okay!” whispered Kieu My right after their soft kiss, she doesn´t know what to say more, but she´s so thankful for Fatou. 

“It really means much to me that you told me all this, you´re so brave. Thanks for your trust in me. Maybe we can go to the police station together, put a little pressure on them to contest the matter of the case?” said Fatou still holding Kieu My´s face in her hands.  
Kieu My had to thought of it for a second “Maybe you´re right! We should go and make sure it´s important to find the perpetrators. Would you really come with me?”  
Fatou responded immediately” Sure, without a doubt! I´ll be here.”  
Kieu My´s eyes started to get watery again, she snugs back into Fatou´s warm arms. She felt the touch of soft lips on her head and how her girlfriend’s arms pulled her closer again. She took a deep relieved breath and smiled into Fatou´s chest. She finally had the courage to tell someone she trusts. A great burden fell away from her heart

"Sometimes it´s better when you share you´re problems with your loved ones.” she thought.

"Is everything okay?" asked Fatou.  
"Yeah! I just never felt more save and happy than right now." said Kieu My still tearing up a bit.  
"You sure? You´re still crying and I´m really worried that-"  
"You don´t have to! I´m just crying because I´m relieved. You heard me once again and you took away a great burden from me. I´m just so thankful" she interrupts.  
"Aww" said Fatou stroking her girlfirends hair "I´m thankful for you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter.  
> I´m such a slow writer, I´m sorry it took that long but you can expect more soon. The more I get into writing this fanfiction, the more I think I can build a whole own story after the season has ended. Maybe we´ll accompany Fatou´s and Kieu My´s journey a little further and see what else happens around them?  
> I don´t know, maybe it won´t be a short story anymore. I never thought of having so much fun while writing, maybe I'm a little too enthusiastic right now. We'll see what else comes up and how much time I have to write in the next days. I don´t want to pressure myself.  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


	3. "I got fired"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatou trys to open up about Aquarius and how overwhelmed she were.

“Kieu My?” asked Fatou shily, still cuddling with her girl.

“Hm?” moaned the girl, getting out of their hug slowly.

“I think I have to tell you something too. It´s been bothering me for some time now and I didn’t know how to start a conversation about it. To be honest, I was too embarrassed to tell you.” said Fatou looking down on her hands to avoid any kind of eye contact. She was so happy Q shared the thing with her parents and the police with her. Now she thought of sharing something personal about her, would fit right in this moment.  
Kieu My sits up to better listen to her, she grabbed her hand and caressed it with her thumb. She knew Fatou needed it as support to encourage her. “Okay, sounds quite serious. What´s going on?” she said calmly.

“Well, you know I work at Aquarius, right?” asked Fatou.

“Yeah, you told me about it once. Why are you asking?” 

“Uhm, I- I made many mistakes at work and I was late very often. You know my head feels like a sieve sometimes. I almost forgot to go there sometimes because my head was filled with other stuff. At the end of the day there was always missing some money in the till. Then my Boss Karin started to look for a new employee, so I told Mailin about it. I though we´re a good team, so I was very happy to share my work with her, as she got the job. You know, she is way better with numbers and the till and I´m better with the animals and the aquaristic stuff. But then Karin decided to replace me with her somehow. I can´t even blame her for it.“

Fatou needed a break, so she took a deep breath before she continued. „It´s really unpleasant to say that out loud for me, but I got fired a few weeks ago.” Fatou looked away in embarrassment. 

“What? When? I did notice there was something going on with you, but I had no clue it was about your job.” Kieu My grabbed both hands and enclosed them with hers.

“How could you know? I wasn’t ready to speak about it until now. At first I was really upset and angry about Karin, but mostly about me. I always screw things up. It happened the day after we met with Mailin and Nora at the bar. Karin sent me straight back home after I just had arrived. Actually, she wanted to terminate me on phone, while we were at the bar.” said Fatou with a slight breath of anger.

“Don’t say that, you don´t screw everything up! Mistakes happen every day to everyone. You wouldn’t believe me how often I messed up in my parents’ store! I saw that someone called you that evening, but I didn’t want to ask you again. You were so absent and rejecting that day. Besides, I think she can´t fire you without further notice, even though you’re just a part-time jobber. You know, that right?” said Kieu My encouraging.

“Actually no, I didn’t thought of that, but it doesn´t matter to me anymore. I feel much better about not going to work anymore. I think, I just put too much on myself with Maike, school, my,parents, the fight with Ava, work and the fight with you. I didn't realize that I was in control of it all the time. I just wanted to push all my problems away and I don´t want to burden anyone with it. Now I know that running away from my problems doesn't get me anywhere. Somebody really smart taught me that, by the way!” Fatou´s lips formed to a hardly visible grin after saying the last sentence. She hoped she can loosen up the seriousness somehow. She felt Kieu My´s concerned eyes studying her expressions, so she started playing with her fingers in her hands.

“What does that mean? I mean, what´s your plan for now?” asked Kieu My.

“I decided to take a break from all that, to find out more about my learning disability and how to go on with school. Most of it is already sorted, like I can start with therapy next week, Ismail and I brought Maike to the shelter, I changed classes to bio- ”

“That´s sounds good, but haven´t Ismail got you a job interview at the reptile shelter? Isn´t that too much for you again?” interrupted Kieu My.

“Yes, he did and I´m really looking forward to! It´s just working as a zookeeper for a few hours, only at the weekends. I don´t have to count or work at a register for it. I think I could manage that together with school and everything else.” Fatou looked back at Kieu My with a look full of hope. But Kieu My still looked genuinely concerned at her. “Are you suspicious Zombiegirl? You don´t need to worry about me! I know what I´m doing” said Fatou teasingly. 

“No! I´m not sus Fatou, but I´m worried that you can be overwhelmed again. I don´t want you to torture yourself. But you can count on me! I´ll help you get on track with the stuff you missed in biology class and maybe I can even help you with some math problems. Actually, I searched for dyscalculia on the internet after you told me. Well, I´m not a therapist but there are many ways to teach and help you” said Kieu My hopefully without taking a single breath. Fatou can´t hold back a heartful laugh and fell backwards on her bad. 

“What? Did I said something wrong?” asked Q uncertainty.  
“No! No, you´re just such a typical Scorpio again” she laughs.  
Kieu My had to giggle “Oh man Fatou! Stop!” she let herself fall into the pillow next to Fatou because of embarrassment.  
Fatou raised her eyebrow “What? You mind If I tease you?”  
“Yeah, I do” giggling into her pillow, well knowing what was going to happen.  
Fatou sits up laughing while teasingly pricking her fingers into her girlfriend’s waist over and over again. “You do? Then maybe I shouldn’t torture you with a tickle attack? Ah don’t mind, I will!” 

In a matter of milliseconds, she knelt over her girlfriend so she can´t escape her tickling attack. Kieu My tried her best to avoid her girlfriend’s fingers on her body, but it won´t work. She can´t escape. She laughs loud and uncontrollably, high pitched under Fatou´s body, until she was out of breath. “Ouch! My stomach hurts” brought her out.

“Awww, you´re such a baby. Are you okay?” Fatou pressed a soft kiss on Kieu My´s cheek. There was that special look on Kieu My´s face again, with sparkling puppy eyes filled with love and a huge smile on her lips.

“Can I get another kiss please?” she asked.

“Since when you´re asking for kisses? Usually you just kiss me” smiled Fatou. Kieu My immediately leans in and grabs her girl´s face to pull her closer. Their lips touched, first gently and slow. They both felt weightless under their soft touches and kisses. Then their kisses started to get more intense and faster. The more they kissed, the more distant felt everything around them, until it was just them snugging into each other’s arms again. 

“Wait! How did you get the permission to do this surprise for me on Wednesday? I mean, did Karin know, was she privy about it?” said Kieu My unintentionally destroying their moment.

“Kieu My Vu-” said Fatou seriously “A girl has her secrets and her girlfriend doesn’t have to know everything.”

“But I-“ 

Fatou interrupted her with a kiss “No! You won´t get anything out of me.”

“Fine! Then I ask Ismail or Mailin about it. I´ll get my information and if I find out that you get yourself into trouble because of me, then you´ll get into trouble WITH me” said Q teasingly.

“Okay, good luck. They won´t tell you either. Pinky promise” she winks. 

“Ismail is my best friend. They will tell me if I ask them” Q giggled.

“I won´t hold you back, try your luck!” joked Fatou. “So what was that cheesy dream you talked about earlier? I wanna know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter finally.  
> It might take a little longer before the next chapter appears, I'm currently having a lot of stress with school and work. I will take my time to write whenever I can, so please stay tuned :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Cheesy dreams and throwbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieu My tells Fatou about the cheesy dream she had, but only under one condition.

"Oh no" Kieu My tried to hide her face into Fatou´s hoodie "You really wanna hear it, huh?"

"Jup" Fatou nodded "I won't give up so easily."

"Fine, you won.” Kieu My rolled her eyes. “Otherwise, you won't leave me alone with it anyways."

"Woah, you can be persuaded faster than I expected. My pancakes must have persuasive superpowers." Fatou lulled herself in self-praise.

"Well, they tasted really good. Must be due to your special Axolotl-recipe, but I will only tell you under one condition" Kieu My smiled gloatingly.

Fatou had to think for a moment, she had a major throwback to their first date at the museum. She remembered how nervous she were on that day and the whole day before. She thought of all the things that happened on that day and smiled bright. How she went to the museum one hour to early, just to make sure, she doesn't mess up the time or the address. How she waited in front of the building and listened to her favorite music, to calm herself down. She remembered that they were there to learn something for their physics presentations about planetary orbits, but she can't focus on the topic. She thought of how Kieu My and her spend the whole afternoon together, outside by the stairs fooling and joking around with each other. One of the most beautiful memories of that day was when Kieu My kissed her surprisingly, after she promised her to close her eyes. "I will speak Vietnamese under one condition. You close your eyes!" Fatou remembered that sentences like Kieu My said it yesterday.

"Fatou? Where you at?" asked Kieu My looking confused at her girlfriend who were death-staring but smiling at her.

"Hm?" Fatou seemed torn out of her thoughts, shaking her head.

"What were you thinking of?" Kieu My raised her eyebrows.

"Planetary orbits!" said Fatou pertly, while scratching her head.

"What?" Kieu My chuckled.

"Yeah, I remembered something and thought of planetary orbits. You know, Kepler’s-law and stuff." Fatou smiled.

"Nice to hear that you remember the topic of our physics presentation, but how do you come up with that now?" asked Kieu My.

"Well, you said under one condition and then I thought of our first date at the museum, because you said something similar to me. Remember?"

How could she not remember that moment? She was so nervous and angsty, that she spends the whole morning finding the right clothes to wear. She thought back, of checking her phone every few seconds, just to make sure, she doesn’t miss the time. She remembered her way to the museum with the S-Bahn (tram) and how she constantly picking her fingers because she can´t sit still. She never had a real date before, normally she met guys only at parties. No one was ever interested in her like Fatou was. She never had the opportunity to share her interest and hobbies with a guy. Fatou was different from the beginning on, she made her feel good as she were. As she is. She remembered how hard it was to focus on their project. She only scribbled a few quick notes on her paper sheet, because the tension between them were electrifying.

The time Fatou spoke about that Jupiter documentary made her feel safe and understanding, but she was also impressed by her knowledge. Whenever she starts talking about space or physic related stuff, most people scare away from her or get bored. She doesn’t like it when people see or call her as nerd, that’s why she normally hides her nerdy sides. As she listened to Fatou´s speech, something else happened in her body that she hasn’t felt before. A warm feel of tingling went over her whole body, started from her stomach. It went stronger and stronger with every word Fatou said about Jupiter. When Fatou ended her speech, the feeling was so enormous strong she just had to kiss her. The feeling when their lips touched were indescribably beautiful. Whatever that feeling in her stomach and body was, she never wants it to end. Then she got caught by her insecurities again _“Was that to fast? Did she even want to kiss me? Did I confuse her?”_ But that was totally unfounded, as Fatou shown her directly.

She couldn't believe Fatou thought of it right now. It must been a special memory for her. It definitely was one for Kieu My! The warm tingly feeling of joy filled her body again, with the difference that the feeling was much stronger than it was on their museum date. She smiled bright.

"How could I ever forget that day? It was our first date! I can't remember having so much fun at a museum with someone before."

"It was a really nice day; I often think back.” Fatou paused for a moment, you could literally see her thinking back and reenjoying the moment on the stairs again.“How smooth of you, to make me close my eyes just to kiss me. I see what you did there Zombiegirl" Fatou pressed a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips and smiled.

"Would you believe me, when I say that wasn't planned?" Kieu My searched for Fatou´s hand under their blanket “I mean the kiss.”

Fatou realized Kieu My´s searching movements under the blanket and came towards with her hand. Q grabbed her hand immediately and started playing with Fatou´s fingers.

“Oh, so you plan the kisses?” said Fatou teasingly, while watching her girl tracing her palms with her fingers. She knew exactly that Kieu My is a person, who needs structure and likes to plan thinks before they happen. She adores this overthinker side of her, but sometimes she really needs to rest and just let stuff happen. She can´t control everything in her life.

“Noooo!” Kieu My snug under the blanket to hide her face “I only did it once, maybe.”

“What?” Fatou chuckled and pulled away the blanket from her girlfriend’s face. She tried to figure out which kiss was planned; did she mean something like a kiss for welcoming her or did she really plan a whole kiss scenario in advance?

“Oh man, Fatou! Why we have to talk about this now? Don’t you want to hear about the cheesy dream?” said a helplessly embarrassed Kieu My. She wanted to change topics asap. She don’t want to talk about the stupid plan she worked out with Zoe a few weeks ago, even though it worked in the end.

“I´ll find my ways to get this out of you! But how do you plan kisses? That won´t work in my head. Like how-“

“Please stop or I´ll go home soon, I have to help my parents today, anyways.” Q smirked in a teasing way.

“Okay, I´ll stay quiet for today, but only because I don´t want you to leave this early. And I´m nosy to hear what that dream was about” said Fatou defiant.

“Don´t forget my condition!” said Q. “Ugh, fine. What´s your condition milady?” Fatou rolled her eyes but smiled because she knew she can´t refuse her any wish.

“Uhm, can I borrow you´re Axolotl-hoodie?” Q made big puppy eyes.

“With borrowing you mean keeping, right?” smiled Fatou. “No, just for tonight. I´ll give it back to you soon. I promise!” Kieu My crossed her fingers. She genuinely wants to borrow it just for tonight or maybe a few nights. Only for the days she can’t sleep at Fatou´s or Fatou can’t sleep at hers. “It´s just for the nights we can´t spend together. I´m already used to it that you´re sleeping next to me, my insomnia feels so much better when you´re by my side. I just think, it would help me if I can borrow you´re hoodie in this chase.”

“Okay, I´ll lend my hoodie for you, but what do I get for it?” asked Fatou pushing her lower lip forward to make sad face.

“You get the embarrassing story of my dream and maybe a kiss if you behave correctly” smirked Kieu My.

“Alright, go on. I´m listening” said Fatou in excitement.

Kieu My closed her eyes to picture her dream again. She seldomly slept so deep, especially after a night out partying. Alcohol made her feel tired, but her insomnia often keeps her awake or let her sleep restlessly. She must have fallen asleep so quickly and peacefully last night. Fatou hugged her tightly and filled her mind with warmth and positivity. There was no place for anxiety or insecurity, Fatou was her save place.

“Well.” Kieu My started “Don´t laugh at me okay? It´s really cheesy and embarrassing and makes absolutely no sense. Nevertheless, it was beautiful and wonderful.” She shily searched for Fatou´s hands again, this time she found it herself and enclosed it with hers.

“I will behave. No worries!” Fatou kissed Kieu My´s forehead as sign for her to keep going with her story.

Kieu My took a deep breath and continued with her story. “Ok, I dreamed of you and Issy. You two were on the road, just hanging out and spending some time together. Somehow you two noticed a group of children, harming a little kitten somewhere outside. You two intervened, pushed them away and rescued the kitten. Because you don´t know what to do, you came to my place. Issy remembered I had a cat when I was younger, so it was their idea to run to my flat. You carried it the whole time, while I helped you with it. I gave her food and something to drink. Issy spend the whole evening with us, until they had to go home, because it was getting late. Then it was just you, me and the kitten, and it was so peaceful. We both took care of her and decided to adopt her at some point. Sounds super cheesy I know, but we both fell in love with that little furball. It wasn’t even a question to give her away or put her in a shelter. It´s kind of funny actually, Consti made a bad joke about us. He asked if we already adopted a cat together, when we started dating. Now I dreamed of it and it was such a beautiful, calming dream. I was kind of sad when I woke up, because it was over. But as I looked into your eyes, I felt grounded again. I don’t have to be sad, because I kind of live in a dream world right now.”

 _“F*ck! Did I say that out loud?”_ Kieu My thought.

“Wow! That was for real cheesy,” said Fatou after a few seconds of silence “but damn cute! You´re cute!” she peppered Q´s face with kisses until her girlfriend burst into giggle. “So, you want to be a cat mom someday?” asked Fatou looking deeply into Kieu My´s eyes while caressing her cheek.

Kieu My felt a sight of seriousness in Fatou´s gaze “If were older maybe, but only if we get Issy to be a godparent” joked Kieu My and it worked.

Fatou rolled on her back and laugh hilariously loud, she almost fell from her bed. She gasped and tried to get herself together “That was unexpected.” She wiped down a tear of joy with her hoodie “Just imagine Ismail as a godparent. I shared parenthood with them for a turtle and they did almost nothing. Well okay, in the end they helped me a lot, but that doesn’t make them a good and responsible parent, right? Our poor little kitten, we definitely can´t let it alone with them in one room.” dreamed Fatou.

“Woah hey! I thought I was cheesy, but now you´re dreaming yourself in a fake scenario with Issy and a Cat based on my dream? Should I be jealous or something?” said Keu My ironically.

“Gosh, let me be cheesy too! Besides, I said: **WE** definitely can’t let **THEM** be alone with **OUR** kitten in one room. **WE** include just you and me, not Ismail or anyone else. You know your responsibilities, you´d be a perfect cat mom someday.” Fatou smiled.

Kieu My blushed and pulled Fatou´s face closer to give her a kiss. Their lips conformed each other as if they were made for each other. Every touch felt like a new firework going off inside their bodies. She knew they are way too young to adopt a cat and also not long enough together for it. But she liked the picture of her, getting old with Fatou by her side. She stopped herself before she gets too lost in her imaginations and thoughts again.

“We´re so embarrassing together, we can´t tell anyone. We´re almost like my grandparents”. she joked.

“Alright grandma!“ Fatou crawled out of her bed. She opened her wardrobe and searched for a specific type of clothing. “I´ll adhere to conditions, so here is my hoodie. It would be a pleasure to see it again someday.”

“I´ll keep my promises too” said Kieu My pulling her girl back into bed to give her the promised kiss. Fatou rests her head on Q´s chest while she was playing with her hair “Gosh, why days like this have to end? Why can´t we stay like this? I don´t want to go to school tomorrow, if I could have a whole day with my girlfriend instead.”

Kieu My had to giggle and started to draw small circles on her girlfriend’s head “I know, I would like to stay here with you too, but we both have our obligations and responsibilities.”

“But we won´t see each other much in this coming week outside of school. You have to help your parents; I have my first therapy lesson on Thursday, and I have to catch up all the missed material in bio” said Fatou whiny.

“Yes, but we´ll find our times to meet. We still can see us in school and in the evenings. I´m free on Saturday and Sunday so we´ll meet up on the weekend. Besides that, I´ll come with you to you´re therapy lesson. I mean if you let me.”

Fatou hummed “I don’t know, I don’t want to look weak in front of you. Math makes me feel insecure.”

“I know it´s difficult for you, but you don´t have to be insecure anymore. I just want to make sure how to help you the best way I can. Cause I want to be there for you, you know?” Kieu My gently rubbed her cheek.

“Maybe it´s for the better when you come with me. I don´t want to be alone afterwards, but I don’t know if you can attend the meeting with the therapist. I´m sorry, I still have to learn to accept help or ask for it.” Fatou showed insight.

“Don’t be sorry! I´ll be there, even if I have to wait outside. Maybe we can go together after school?” asked Q.

“Sure! Can we get something to eat on our way? I´m always so hungry after school!” asked Fatou.

“Sounds good to me. That´s a date!” smiled Kieu My.

Fatou chuckled “A Therapy date. Sounds fun!”

“Fatou Jallow you’re such a clown!” laughs Kieu My. They stayed in bed for a little eternity until Kieu My´s phone rang. She had to go to her parents store to help them with the till. It seemed like Kieu My doesn’t wanted to go, so they kissed and hugged each other goodbye for a few times until Q went outside and closed the door. They will see each other again in the next morning for school, it´s not that long. But Fatou´s heart felt like a black hole the moment Kieu My left, she missed her immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made it to writing again, I took me a while but here you have a cheesy fourth chapter!  
> I hope it´s not too cheesy for you and you enjoy reading.  
> Chapter no 5 is already planned and I´ll start writing it soon, so stay tuned.  
> Thanks for reading as always!


	5. School Part 1: Biology class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Kieutous first day of school as offical couple.  
> Cashqueen meetup in the first break, Mailin acting kinda weird after Finn´s birthday.  
> First biology lesson with Nora, Mailin and Kieu My by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit diffrent written from the previous ones, but I like where it´s going.  
> We have a bit more Chashqueens and less Kieutou today, but there will be more again in the future.

Fatou startled out her bed, her alarm rang; 06:30 AM. She scratched her head and moaned “to early.” She threw herself into her pillows again until her second alarm rang; 7:00 Am.

 _“Shit! I have to go to the bath and change”_ she thought, so she dragged herself tiredly, as she were to the bathroom.

Her Parents were already at work, like so often. She never understands how they got up so early voluntary to be on time. It looks so easy the way they do it. She never heard them complaining about anything, they just do their jobs. They really have to like it, if they work this hard for it, or it´s just growing up and be responsible. She knows it wasn’t easy for her parents sometimes, that’s why they try so hard with everything. Her father often works more than 10 hours a day, to hopefully get the long-dreamed promotion as head chef in the restaurant. Then they could afford a little more, even though they are really happy with what they have now. Her mother works as a nurse in a retirement home in shift work, sometimes Fatou must stay quiet in the morning to not wake her up. Then she walks on her tippy toes through the whole house, just to avoid any kind of noise. She normally prepares herself a quick breakfast snack and goes to school, but not on the days her mother had night shifts. It would make too much noise. Today her mom has an early morning shift, so Fatou doesn’t have to stay quiet. She brushed her teeth quickly and changed clothes and went back to her room. She grabbed her schoolbag and throw in some of her books and notes. Then she went downstairs in the kitchen to prep some lunch for school.

Fatou´s phone buzzes a new message from Nora in the Cashqueens group chat:

_Hey Fatou, are you ready for your first biology class later? I can borrow you my notes if you want them. It´s actually not that much to learn._

Fatou smiled, she is so thankful that the Cashqueens offer her so much help now. A few weeks ago, it was out of question. They all were split apart and had to handle their own businesses, but now they are reunited again and stronger than ever.

Fatou texted back: _Yeah, I´m ready but a bit nervous. I´d like to borrow you´re notes. Can we see us before class during break?_

She looked at the time it´s almost 07:30 AM now, school starts at 07:50. She had to go now, if she don´t want to be late again. She packed the prepared lunch into her bag and stuffed the leftovers of it into her mouth. She grabbed her skateboard and went outside as fast as she could. Her way to school was not that long, she normally needs around 15 minutes by foot and 10 minutes when she´s with her skateboard. Today she wants to be there a bit earlier, to catch a few glances from Kieu My or even better hugs and kisses. They haven´t talked about appearing together as a couple in public yet. Fatou doesn’t know if it could be a problem for her. After all, only their friends and the people at the party know that they are together. _“Maybe everyone already knows about us. We made Instagram stories cuddling together, they don’t live under a rock. It´s going to be fine!”_ she thought.

She got to school very fast, the motivation to see her girlfriend just for a short moment was simply too great. At the entrance Ismail run into her with a huge pack of books and other stuff.

“Ugh, uhm…Oh, I´m sorry dream girl!” they smirked.

“Morning Ismail, can I help you with anything? You look like a pack donkey” chuckled Fatou.

“Oh no, well maybe yes? Could you open the door for me? I don´t have a free hand right now” they smiled.

“Sure. What are you doing with all this stuff?” she held the door open for them.

“Oh, this was like a loan from school. I had a project at home and asked our art teacher if I could borrow some stuff.”

“Uhm okay” she put on a questioning face without asking more.

“Yeah, uhm sorry I have to go now. I promised to bring this back before school starts. See you then dream girl!” they twirled around and went inside the building.

Fatou joined them and went inside. Her schedule said she had Spanish class first, then ethic, then the first break, biology, German, lunch break, math class and last class of the day was English. “Ugh-I hate Mondays” she mumbled to herself.

“I know, Mondays are always the hardest days of the week” said a familiar voice appearing next to her doing a little exited bounce.

“Huh? Where did you came from?” Fatou was surprised. She wanted to see Kieu My so bad this morning, but she never expected her to suddenly appear out of nothing. Q noticed the surprise in Fatou´s eyes but misinterpreted it as fear.

“Well, I have to be good at scaring people. I work as a Zombie part-times” she joked.

“Oh.” Fatou paused “I don’t really want to be that person, but you´ll have to practice that scare part again, I guess. Your sneaking skills are amazing tho, but your face could never scare me” Fatou smiled and leans in for a kiss, so does Kieu My. Then the bell interrupts them from a second kiss.

“We´ll see each other in biology, right?” asked Kieu My smiling down on her girlfriend.

“I guess!” said Fatou “Hope we´ll see us later for Lunch maybe?”

“I hope so too!” Kieu My shared a quick kiss with Fatou and went in the direction of her class. She turned around for one last gaze and shouted, “See you later!” before she entered her classroom.

Fatou giggled and went to her Spanish class afterwards. Her teacher hasn’t entered the class yet, she often comes a bit later than her students. She sat down next to Mailin who greeted her with a huge smile “Good Morning, how was your Sunday? I saw Kieu My stayed over.”

“Yeah” Fatou blushed “I had a very nice weekend. I guess you´re Sunday wasn’t that good? You seemed very drunk at Finn´s party” said Fatou teasingly.

“Stoooop!” Mailin hid her face into her hands “I can´t even remember how I came home. I just woke up in my bed, completely lost with the biggest headache ever. I felt so shitty all day. Did you know if I embarrassed myself somehow or who brought me home?” she asked with hope for not to bad news of herself.

“Uhm I don´t know. Haven’t you asked the others yet? Before Kieu My and I went home you just seemed very drunk, I though you would sleep over at Ava´s. As far as I can tell, you didn’t embarrass yourself.”

“Oh gosh, hopefully I didn’t do anything stupid. I just want to know how I came home. I´ve absolutely no clue” she gently nudge her head against the table.

“We´ll find out. I pretty sure the others know something.” Fatou pats Mailin´s arm to calm her down.

Their Spanish teacher walks in and starts talking about a new topic for their next exam. Fatou zoned out after a few minutes of listening, Spanish is quite easy for her and she is generally very good with languages. She doesn’t have to worry about languages much, sometimes she doesn’t have to study for it. It´s only about numbers that break her head. The teacher distributed worksheets after a full 30 minutes of intense monolog.

“You can start with it now. Do the rest as homework!” she said.

Mailin next to her makes a stressed face “Ugh, why does it always have to be gramma? I don´t really get it”

Fatou smirked “Oh don´t worry, it´s not that bad. I´ll help you with that.” She quickly explained what they had to do and Mailin nodded understandingly. The bell rang and everybody went out the classroom.

“What do you have now?” asked Mailin.

“Ethic with Ava and you?” said Fatou.

“I have Sports now. Will we see us in the first break at the table tennis plate?”

“Sure, like always!” Fatou waved at her and went to her next class.

She waited for Ava on their seats and picks out her phone and wrote down a message for Kieu My:

_I already miss your not that scary face, Zombiegirl!_

“Hey Chibi” whispered Ava already next to her “or should I call you Miss lovestruck now?” she smiled.

“Am I so obvious?” smiled Fatou.

“Girl, you are by far the warmest person I know, but Kieu My somehow managed it to make you shine even brighter than the sun. You smile at your phone, like it´s a treasure or something. That is disgustingly sweet, even for me!” she joked.

Fatou blushed for happiness. A few weeks ago, she was thinking of how to tell Ava about her and Kieu My. She knew she had problems with the Instas, and it could be exceedingly difficult for her to accept their relationship. But all her worries were unfounded, Ava was actually very supportive and allowed Q to plan her stargazing surprise in her room.

“Tell me, what happened on Saturday in my room? I saw that she brought a few blankets and other stuff with her, but she didn’t tell me what exactly she was up to. You two where gone for a long while, that’s why I´m asking.” Ava wiggled with her eyebrows and smiled.

“Uhm- can I tell you in a quieter moment, maybe? It´s actually a lot to tell.” Fatou blushed even more.

“Sure. What about Friday? Just you and me and ice cream…or do you have plans with Kieu My already?” asked Ava.

“No, not on Friday, we´ll see us on the weekend. Kieu My has to work at her parents store, so it would probably be too late to meet on Friday. Which means I´m completely free for you!” Fatou smiled. This time she wouldn’t forget her date with her best friend.

“That’s good, Friday it is!” Ava made a undefined posture with her hands.

Ethic was boring as always, and the time didn’t pass as fast as in Spanish class. Fatou struggled to keep her eyes open and tried to get Ava´s attention to keep herself awake. The teacher has such a soporific voice, it was really hard to not fell asleep. As the bell rang the whole class was startled and Fatou could swear that some of her classmates just woke up. She saw that some of them rub their eyes and yawned.

“Ugh, good to have a break now. I could use some fresh air now.” Fatou sounded sleepy.

“You god damn right, let´s go outside and meet with the others!”

Mailin and Nora were already waiting for them at the table tennis plate. Mailin stormed almost into them “Ava please, you’re my last straw of hope!” she seemed helpless.

“Uhm, yeah? What happened?” asked Ava while searching for some food to eat in her bag.

“Saturday. Finns Birthday. Do you know who brought me home? Or did I go by myself? Nora doesn’t know anything, and I can´t remember I was so drunk and Fatou don’t know either.”

“Woah, girl. Take a breath first!” Ava blinked a few times because the amount of questions overwhelmed her after the fatiguing ethic class. “The last time I saw you, was when Zoe and I started to clean up a bit. Could be around 3:30 AM, maybe a bit later? You were the only one left with Yara and Constantin after everybody went home. Can´t remember?” she said calmly.

Mailin needed a moment to internalize the information “Constantin?” she asked shily just to get sure.

“And Yara” agreed Ava “but I didn’t saw who you went home with. I don’t think you went with Constantin; he isn’t that nice.”

Nora said “Me neither! I think Yara brought you home. I´ll see her later, I could ask her if you want.”

“Uhm no it´s okay, you don’t have to. I´ll ask her by myself” said a slightly disturbed Mailin.

“It will be cleared up for sure!” said Fatou with a reassuring smile pulling her in a small hug.

“Yeah! Josh told me a few times that she's a good caretaker.” said Nora.

“Mhmh" Mailin’s voice went quiet.

“Did something else happened to you? You seem worried” noticed Nora.

“Yeah, I noticed that too. You’re acting strange today, uh sorry, I mean unusual” added Ava.

Mailin remains quiet and looked down nervously. She picked her fingers, Fatou felt that there has to be something else that concerned her, but she felt Mailin can’t talk about it now. The schoolyard isn’t a good place for deeper conversations, so Fatou tried to change topics. “Nora, can you show me your biology notes, please? I want to see what you are talking about, before entering the class.”

“Uh yeah sure, I almost forgot.” she rummaged in her bag “Here they are! We're talking about ecology and sustainability right now. It’s an interesting topic, I think. We’re not that much into it, we just started with it last week.”

“That sounds good” Fatou looked in Nora’s beautifully and organized written notes “So you’re talking about Ecosystems now? I watched a few documentaries about that, like how humans interventioned in it and what consequences it has for our future and stuff.”

“O-okay, seems like you had a private study date with Kieu My?” Nora smiled.

“No, we haven’t talked about school at all this weekend.” Fatou smiled back.

“Seems like we're having a biology nerd in our group now and you don’t have to use our cheating methods" answers a slightly relieved Mailin. She winked thankfully in Fatou´s direction, she knew Fatou noticed she doesn’t want to talk now.

“Woah hey! It’s just this one topic and I don’t know if we’re even talking about this stuff I said. I'm sure I will need your helping hands at some point!” Fatou was proud of herself to address for help once again. She winked understandingly back to Mailin. _“It isn’t that hard to ask for help, it´s actually quite easy”_ she thought.

“I´m not surprised you´re better in biology, as good as you are with animals Chibi. That helps me through my loss of pain in physics without you” whined Ava jokingly.

Fatou punched Ava gently on her arm “You´ll rock physics class even better without me!”

“I don’t want to interrupt your farewell guys, but we have to go in now if you want a good seat.”

“Okay, then let´s go girls. See you later Miss Pereira” Fatou hugged her and said goodbye with the other two.

The bell rang as they went into the building. “That´s timing huh?” noticed Nora “I don´t know if you want to sit next to us or next to Kieu My. Maybe we must look where you can sit first.”

“Oh don´t worry I´ll find my place.” said Fatou while entering the classroom. Fatou looked through the room, almost all seats were occupied. She locked eyes with the tall girl waving to at her to sit next to her. Fatou waved back with a huge smile until Frau Steinberg interrupted their stares.

“Ah Miss Jallow, welcome!” her friendly voice filled the room “You may have a seat next to your friends Nora an Mailin?” The woman pointed to the free space between them. She did not seem angry at all. Fatou thought she still could be mad of them because they published the solutions for their exam via Instagram.

“Okay” Fatou looked back to Kieu My who looked a little saddened now. Fatou let herself sink unmotivated in the chair between her friends, but her mood changed immediately as she looks up. She sits right across Kieu My, there were only 3 or maybe 4 meters between them and a few tables with chairs. They locked eyes again and smiled bright. _“This is not bad at all”_ thought Fatou.

“So today were talking about our Ecosystem again. Miss Jallow has anyone informed you about our topic ecology and sustainability?” asked Frau Steinberg.

Fatou broke the intense gaze with her girlfriend “Uhm yeah! Nora showed me her notes. I´ll get it.”

“That´s good! If you have questions or something else just ask or come to me after class. I´m sure your classmates will help you too!” smiled Frau Steinberg encouraging.

Nora chuckled “I don’t think she needs help from us, she´s the one who has to help us.”

“Nora, stop!” Fatou raised her hands to cover her face.

Frau Steinberg nodded friendly without asking anything more and turned to the board, writing stuff for todays lesson on it. Fatou took down her hands and gave Nora an evil look. Nora gave her a big grin and a little punch on her arm while Mailin giggled in silence next to them. Fatou looked back to Kieu My who looked at them in confusion but put on a small grin after she saw Fatou´s gaze again. Then she took her notebook and started writing down the words from the board. _“I have such a hardworking girlfriend, she´s adorable”_ she thought and grabbed her notebook out of her bag to do the same.

“So, who can name me the abiotic factors of our ecosystem? I´ll write them on the board” Frau Steinberg asks.

Kieu My´s hand raised immediately, Fatou can´t hold back a little chuckle. She loves her enthusiasm and smarts so much; she truly works hard for her reaching her dream someday. Fatou thought of taking her as example for her grades and doing a good Abi, so she raised her hand without thinking twice of it.

“Oh-Fatou? Really good!” Frau Steinberg called her. Fatou felt the whole class looking curious at her, but she only searched for Kieu My´s gaze who was even more confused now.

Nora hit her with her elbow “You got this!” she whispered.

“Yeah uhm-“she cleared her throat “Well, there are a few factors, for example sun energy, H2O, temperature, the weather, climate change, and uhm CO2?”

Frau Steinberg nodded in excitement „Very good! Only one factor is missing!”

“Geomorphologic processes!” threw Kieu My in.

Fatou´s gaze met hers, they smiled bright, Frau Steinberg´s words muffled around them and became quiet fast. Kieu My seemed proud and impressed?

Fatou knew that look that were raising in Q´s eyes very well. Every time she looked at her in that way, was after they were kissing, after she said something space related or after she told her that she loves her. Fatou felt butterflies in her whole body and fell even deeper in love with the girl. Time flew by fast; their gazes found their way to each other every time for the rest of their lesson. The bell rang and Kieu My signed her to wait in front of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far <3  
> This is Part 1 of their first school day as an offical couple, so there will be a a part 2 with the rest of their day soon!  
> Stay tuned! :)


	6. School Part 2: Lunch & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of their first day at school as official couple.  
> We got a bit Yara and small crumbs of Ismail content.

Fatou waited outside, leaning on the wall in front of the Biology room. She already sent Nora ahead to their next class, and Mailin was in a hurry anyway to get to her next class. She left immediately after the bell rang with a quick “See you later!” while running out the room. Fatou knew Kieu My wants to talk to her, for what ever reason she wants to do it, but she was happy for every small moment she could share with her busy girl this week. It´s only Monday and she needs to wait until Thursday for their “Therapy-date” to share more than just a few minutes together. Friday evening, she´s gonna be with Ava and Saturday and Sunday they can finally share some alone time together, with cuddles, kisses, movies and good food. No place for school or other stressful thoughts, just them being happy together. _“That’s so long until Saturday, maybe I should surprise her with food! She will be so exhausted after this busy week”_ she thought.

Kieu My was all busy this week, with helping her parents at the store, studying for exams and an important meeting with the Instas. Fatou doesn’t know how she still finds time during all of her appointments to meet her. She kinda want to ask her what´s up with the important meeting with the Instas but Kieu My seemed so serious and distant about it, while she talked about her plans for this week. So Fatou decided to wait to ask her about it, it´s probably about Constantin again.

The gentle touch of lips on her left cheek torn her out of her thoughts. “Hey pretty woman” Kieu My whispered in her ear “thanks that you waited for me. I had to ask Frau Steinberg something about some extra work for you to help you get on track, but it seems to be unnecessary now. Didn’t know you were good at biology!”

“Hey Zombiegirl!” Fatou smiled “You don’t have to ask her for extra work. I have Nora´s notes, that's enough for me to catch up on all the missing material. I didn’t think I´m good at it, that was just luck. I saw that on TV once.”

“You impressed me and-“Kieu My stopped and took Fatou´s hand.

“And what?” Fatou raised her eyebrows.

“Just come with me!” Kieu My ran ahead, holding Fatou´s hand tightly in hers. The smaller girl had her problems to keep up with the taller girl.

“Uhm Kieu My? We still have classes. Where are we going? I have a German lesson and Nora is waiting for me” Fatou was confused and her girlfriend didn’t gave her an answer, she just giggled and dragged her with her. They run thru a few corridors and suddenly they landed in front of the storage room.

“We´re breaking the rules!” Kieu My put on a serious face but a small grin in the corner of her lips were showing.

“Who are you and what did you do with Kieu My?” asked a even more confused Fatou. Kieu My laughs and pulled out the keys to open the door. “Who gave you the keys?” asked Fatou.

“A girl has her secrets!” said Kieu My teasingly in remembrance of their conversation about their Aquarius date.

Fatou thought of it _“Only Yara and the teachers have the keys for the room. She probably haven´t seen Yara today, she must have asked Frau Steinberg about it. But how?”_ Fatou knew she exposed the taller girls secret, but she won’t let her know.

The voice of reason come to Fatou´s mind, as much as she wanted what her girlfriend was planning to do with her in that storage room “Sorry to interrupt this but we still have school…you know that I can´t afford absenteeism any longer…” Fatou´s voice sounded raspy and sad.

Kieu My´s face immediately changed “Shit! I forgot, I´m sorry! I shouldn’t have pulled you with me, that was a dumb idea. I´m sorry”

Fatou grabbed Kieu My´s face “Hey, don’t be sorry! It isn´t a dumb idea, it´s actually exciting to see you, being romantic. I would love to stay here with you at all costs and skip school, if it wasn’t that serious. I have to be sorry!” she pulled her in a soft kiss and hugged her with all the love she got in her.

“It´s just every time I try to be spontaneous, the universe tells me a few reasons not to be. Why does it always have to be this complicated?” asked Kieu My still wrapped up in Fatou´s hug.

“I know for sure our time will come! There are days or even weeks like this were nothing works out well, but there will be better days. More better days, I´ll promise you!” Fatou let go their hug and looked into Kieu Mys eyes “By the way, it´s adorable to see you´re trying to be more spontaneous for me” she smiled.

Kieu My gets lost in Fatou´s big brown eyes, they have a special effect on her. She shuck her head to focus again and cleared her throat “You should go now! I don't want to be blamed that you're late.”

“Who could’ve ever blame you?” said Fatou charmingly “But you´re right, we´ll see us at lunch! Don´t worry!” Fatou pulled her close for a soft kiss. Their lips touched gently and Fatou put all her love into it, otherwise she knew that Kieu My would beat up herself the whole day for being unresponsible this one time.

“We´ll see us later! I love you!” whispered the smaller girl with a huge grin, before starting a sprint through the hallways to be on time for her German class. Kieu My still stands there, in front of the storage room, flashed and overwhelmed from all the love Fatou put into that small kiss. Her heart is beating out of her chest, fast without slowing down in the next few minutes. Her lips are tingling, and she still feels the warmth of Fatou´s arms around her.

“I love you too, Fatou Jallow!” she says with a huge smile, before she went to her class room.

Entering her German class just at the right time, totally exhausted and out of breath, she sits down next to Nora.

“Did you have a nice short 5-minute-break-date with Kieu My?” asked Nora nosy.

“Ugh I wish, she planned something spontaneous for me and-“

“ **Fatou Jallow! No talking during my lessons!** You had enough time during break to talk with your friends! If that happens again, we´ll see us Friday afternoon at detention!” yelled the teacher.

“Uh yeah I- I´m sorry!” she said, startled by the loud voice of her teacher. She isn’t used to being yelled at, by a teacher or anyone else. That it gets louder or heated in a discussion yes! But to be yelled at? No! She shook her head to get rid of her shock and looked down in front of her to not face the teacher again. Nora next to her mumbled something hardly to understand, it sounded almost like “What an Arse”. Fatou smiled to agree with her, even though she doesn’t know if she heard it right. She remains quiet until the teacher divided them into small work groups. She was lucky enough to be grouped with someone she liked.

Yara sat next to her and smiled “Na? Everything’s okay with you?” she nods in the direction of their teacher “He was pretty harsh to you earlier.”

Yara became the school representative (head girl) for many good reasons. She always cares, stands up and advocates everyone, especially weaker students. She is a good leader and very good at organization. She is very popular at school, everyone likes her. She was the head of the Abi-committee before the Cashqueens took over, after the Instas kicked themselves out with their parking lot Rave action. Yara trusted them, so she let them take over her job. She even stands by their sides when the biology disaster happened and put on her good word for them. Although she was angry that she had to tell the people from the bio course, that they had to write their exam again. The teachers like her because she´s a good student, not as good as Kieu My, but she never gets in trouble and her grades are above average.

“Yeah I´m okay! He shocked me a bit…I was never yelled by a teacher before, or at all” Fatou´s voice was a bit shaky.

“It will be fine. There are a few students who complained about him lately. Maybe I should finally go and speak to the headmaster about him” said Yara encouraging.

“You don’t have to, because of me. He seems…stressed; he definitely has his reasons.” Fatou showed a sight of pity for her teacher.

“What is a reason to yell at your students? There is none!” chuckled Yara “The other students were hit even harder than you, with detention and an amount of inaccessible, extra work. I wouldn’t tell any names; I would just say that many students have problems with him and I observed for myself, that he yelled at a student completely unjustified. This is definitely something I need to report to our headmaster.”

Yara´s seriousness convinced Fatou “Well, if many people struggle with him, then you should do your duties as a school representative.”

“Oh, I will! For sure” Yara nodded in agreement. After working on some of their group tasks Fatou got an idea. She smiled into herself because she knew Kieu My would love it.

“Uhm Yara? Can I ask you something?” Fatou´s fingertips tapped nervously on the tabletop.

“Sure?” Yara raised her left eyebrow.

“Do you still have that key for the storage room?” asked Fatou putting on her puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, why do you need them?” Yara rolled her eyes.

“I want to surprise Kieu My, it´s just for the lunch break. I´ll give them back to you afterwards, I´ll promise” she stretched out her pinky and waited for Yara to give her an okay.

Yara looked at her in hesitation “Okay, I hand it out to you, but only if I get it back immediately! If you lose the keys I´m the one who gets killed and I swear you´ll get down with me” she finally agrees the pinky promise.

“Thank you so much! You are my personal life saver today!” Fatou got so excited she side-hugged the other girl.

“Woah chill!” chuckled Yara “All these couples around me are slowly getting on my nerves.”

“You´ll get there someday too. I´m fairly sure!” laughed Fatou.

The bell rang, Fatou immediately grabbed her phone out to write Kieu My:

_Meet me in five minutes, where we last saw each other ♥️_

Yara handed her the keys “I´m gonna kill you if you lose them” but smiled afterwards, well knowing she can trust Fatou with this.

Fatou jumped out of her seat and ran straight to the Cafeteria, she bought 2 overprized Pizzas for her and Kieu My with a coke for each. She somehow managed to balance the plates and cans while running, just to make sure she got there before her girlfriend. And she did. She opened the door and draped the plates on the floor. The storage room looked so much emptier now, after the bulky waste took almost everything out. Just a few teaching materials for science and two tables stood there. _“It´ll work for us”_ thought Fatou. She heard faint footsteps in the hallway getting louder and louder because she left the door to open. Even before she got to the door, Kieu My ran into her, smiling down on her phone reading her text message again.

“Oh!” shocked from her girlfriends’ sudden appearance, she almost let her phone fell. Fatou caught it, right before it hit the floor.

“Hey, you lost something” Fatou handed her girl the phone teasingly.

Ashamed from her shook she covered her face with one hand “Yeah thank you! How´d you get in here?”

“Do you really expect an answer for me now?” Fatou put on her biggest grin “I thought we could go on where we left off? You looked so sad when I had to leave, so I though it´s my turn to surprise you back.”

Kieu My´s eyes said more than everything, she pulled Fatou close and wrapped her arms around her. She let out a big breath “I´ve missed you!” Fatou smiled in their hug and put her chin on her girlfriends’ shoulder while scratching the back of her head lightly “I´ve missed you too!” They remain their silent, enjoying their hug for almost 3 minutes until Kieu My breaks “Is that pizza?”

Fatou chuckled “Yeah I bought us some, I knew you´d be hungry.” She continued speaking in a French accent “Please, take a seat and have lunch with me, Madame!” Kieu My giggled and sat down on the floor, Fatou sat down next to her. They both decided to share their pizzas with each other. Fatou had to laugh a little when she realized that Kieu My doesn't like olives. She told her about the How I met your mother episode with the olive theory from Marshall and Lilly, while eating all of Kieu My´s olives. She was in complete disbelief as Kieu My said she doesn’t know what that even means. _“Does this girl even watch TV? Doesn’t even know what HIMYM is”_ she thought.

“I know this room isn’t the most beautiful anymore, but I wanted to spend some alone time with you today” said Fatou fully saturated from their pizza.

“Me too, thank you for arranging this. Nobody did something like this for me before” said Kieu My happy.

“Well, technically it´s still your Idea. I though you can show me now, what you wanted to do earlier? I mean we still have a bit time left, haven’t we?” asked Fatou nosy.

Kieu My blushed “Yeah uhm, well…” she looked down in her lap, she was a bit nervous to say anything. She was speechless for some reason, the words won't form in her head, so she took her hands and pulled Fatou in a kiss. Fatou was taken by surprise but melted in their kiss immediately. She let herself slide onto her girlfriend’s lap, embracing her neck, while Kieu My caressed her face. They both smiled during their kisses, melting more and more. These few hours, without each other, made them greedy for each other. They made the most out of the rest of their break. Not letting go the other before the bell rang for their last two hours of school. "Damn that was-" "Intense" interupted Kieu My "But beautiful" added Fatou smiling. "I don't want to go yet, but I know we have to" she leaned her forhead on Fatou's shoulder, knowing this wonderful moment will be over in the next few seconds. Fatou was still sitting on Kieu My's lap "I know" she said, while slowly standing up reaching for her hand "Come up, I'll bring you to your class!"

Kieu My let her pull her up and grabbed her stuff afterwards before they leave the almost empty room. Fatou closed the door behind them and reached out for Kieu My's hand while they were going through the corridors. In front of Kieu My's class they met Yara and Ismail, they joined them.

"Where have you been? I sent messages to both of you" asked Ismail.

"Sorry we- uhm we had a date, kind of. Did something happend?" Kieu My squeezed Fatou's hand a bit.

"Just the typical Consti stuff, but we still see each other tomorrow?" they asked concerned.

"Yes, sure." Kieu My nods.

"Uhm Fatou, the keys?" Yara asked.

"Uh yeah" she searched in her pockets "Here you have them back. Thanks again!" she winked.

"You're welcome!" Yara winked back.

"Uhm, I think I have to go now." said Fatou checking the time on her phone.

"Okay, maybe we can talk later tonight? Facetime?" asked Kieu My.

"Sure, just call me when you have time." smiled Fatou, happy about her girlfriends idea.

"And who calls me?" interupted a whiny Ismail.

Fatou chuckled "Maybe Plankton has time for Sandy and her girlfriend next week?"

"Next week is saved for Sandy and her girlfriend!" they smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" confused about Fatous and Ismails kind of conversation, small wrinkels formed on Kieu My's forhead, searching for answers in Yaras looks.

Fatou and Ismail laughed. "We'll tell you someday" said Fatou "but now I have to go, for real."

She waved goodbye to Ismail and Yara and kissed Kieu My real quick. "I'm looking forward for our facetime call later" she whispered into her ear. Then she went to her next class.

"Goodbye dreamgirl" she heard Ismail saying behind her.

" **ISMAIL** " she heard her girlfriend shouting at them and a loud laught from Yara.

" _Did she just punsh them?_ " she thought smiling.

After the last to lessons she finally went home. It was an exhausting day for her, so she let herself fall into her bed, which still smelled a bit like Kieu My. She didn't understand anything in her math class, so she is looking forward for her therapy session on Thursday. Hopefully she gets new knowledge and help about how to learn things better.

Her phone buzzes in her pockets. She took out her phone, she got a new Whatsapp massage from Mailin and started a chat with her:

M: _Hey Fatou, unfortunately I haven't seen u again today. Do you have time after school tomorrow?_

F: _Sure, meeting with the others?_

M: _No, I want to talk with you alone please_.

M: _If that's ok for you?_

F: _Of course!_

F: _We'll meet like always?_

M: _thank u, yes like always!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had too much to do with school and work the last few days, but I'm sure the next chapter will be published sooner. ♥️
> 
> At first I wanted to make fun of the storage room, because we all waited for it during season 6, but than I come up with that 'secret dating' idea during lunch break for them.
> 
> Thank you for reading it, hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, hope you liked it. More chapters will come soon!  
> I started writing yesterday night, because I couldn't sleep and felt a bit anxious. I had no plan what to write, so I just started writing with absolutely nothing on my mind, this is what came out of it so far. English is not my first language, please be polite with me.


End file.
